Medieval and Medieval fantasy
"Dragonblood" story Ast'arothe, a land with many regions and divided provinces ruled by seven men appointed to be lord of the region, all of whom have sworn allegiance to the King. One of these provinces, Frostfall, a snowy domain known for its skill at breaking the will of others and making them slaves to supply to other provinces and the prisons that hold the most dangerous of criminals. Etienne Damijan (V.2) Bathed in the soft glow of the sun at dawn on the pasture, a twelve-year-old boy Arkanian boy filled the mangers and troughs in front of his family's hostel; he also hammered down the stakes on the hitching post so they wouldn't come loose in case a horse ran into or pulled at it again. He did this most mornings since he was able at the ripe age of nine, and ever since he has wanted to leave his home and family to venture out on his own, something he often dreamt of doing. Jeth said his father was the same way. If it wasn't for his sister he would have disappeared a year ago, but she learned of his plans and wanted to go with him, knowing of the dangers for children their age he was forced to stay. A small part of him hated her for that but he couldn't really place any blame, Jeth and mother ran the hostel most times although they did spend evenings together as a family when it was possible, but he was all she had. He couldn't put her in harm's way. Ah, Kaliyah. He mused at the thought of his sister, but immediately put away the tools in his satchel when he heard her call him. "Étienne, breakfast!" As he turned to head in he heard the sound of clomping by a horse. Multiple horses, in fact. He ran inside to let his mother know, dropped off his tools, washed his hands, and quickly ran back, hoping the riders were one of two types; soldiers for the King or merchants. Either way he was confident to learn something knew today. They were always willing to share something. They neared, Étienne could tell they were soldiers but not kind he thought, these clad men and women -- five men and two women to be exact -- wore steel armor with a deep red cross on their chests, pauldrons, as well on their horses. He was curious, but put it aside and welcomed them with a warm smile as they approached. Their leader was an Arkanian himself, of distinguished looks; dark brown hair and beard, he wore the armor well and had the look of a experienced warrior whose seen more than his fair share of combat. The man looked at Étienne, the corner of his mouth curling into a slight smile. He quickly looked away and bowed slightly, showing respect, "Welcome to the Hearthfire Inn." Damijan II (v.I) Daiman and Alfera ran around the Lewd (14 years later) The town was practically vacant, no one was on the street, the only activity came from a couple of horses tied to posts, eating from troughs and racket coming from the tavern. "Age" *Google: Medieval fantasy knight *it has fairies. Jordan "Unknown" Note It's going to similar to Kagome's situation in Inyuasha. Characters *Joseph Jericho Morgan *Mallory Morgan *Kai Dafuq Jus Happened (v.I) The front door slammed, the bang reverberated throughout the house and Joseph Junior knew what it meant: Father was home and he was mad. Most father's drank, smoked, went for a drive or simply watched TV, but Joseph Senior seemed to have the tendency to instead beat the women of the household to relieve himself. He generally left Joseph alone in those times, and mother was not home from work yet, so that left one other person to face his wrath: his young sister of sixteen years, Mallory. She was the very next room and it sometimes bothered him that she would get beaten, but out of old habit that his father set him in when he was about six, he would tell him to play loud music while he struck his mother. Dafuq Jus Happened??? (v.II) Nah... The clock turned eleven o'clock, it was quitting time for Joseph at work, he packed up and left. The last bus that would take him home was about to be there in five minutes but he didn't care he was just dump by his girlfriend of two years. He put in his earphones as he walked and played his favorite playlist. Me Likey Snap. Snap. "Paré?" He heard snapping fingers, then a voice, one he didn't recognize, female but foreign almost sounding middle-eastern Arabian or something like that, speaking some language he did not understand. When he opened his eyes, he saw brown irises staring back at him, before he could bring himself to get up he felt something cold and sharp at his throat. A dagger. "Ah, ah, ah... coin purse first." Category:Jacen Fett's Stuff Category:Damijan